


Level Up

by LadyDarling



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Kissing, M/M, Pokemon References, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDarling/pseuds/LadyDarling
Summary: Ven just wants to play his video games.





	Level Up

Tucked away underneath two mink blankets was a young blonde, completely infatuated with his handheld console. He rolled onto his stomach, never taking his sapphire orbs off the screen. He didn't realize that the blankets had been pulled off of him. 

 

“Honey, I'm home.” The blonde uttered an, “Mhm,” not looking up to see who was talking to him. A handsome brunette shook his head, “Still playing that game huh?” Another mhm was his reply. Sighing he tried to take the console from the blonde, his grip tightened on the device. “Ven c'mon, I'm a game, play me.” 

 

Ven finally broke his gaze from the console, “You really wanna fight me Terra?” The brunette chuckled nervously, “Of course not dear.” Ven sat up on his knees, still gripping the console. “Fine. You'll be my new game then.” He sat the device on the bedside table, saving his progress first of course. 

 

The blonde pulled Terra onto the bed with a surprising amount of force. Without giving the brunette reaction time, he crashed their lips together. Ven’s hand slipped into his partner’s pants, palming his thick ten inch cock. Terra moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's small waist. 

 

Ven broke the kiss first, smirking as he grabbed the man's cock, stroking it painfully slow. “Ventus used tease, it's very effective.” Terra rose an eyebrow, he only proved how effective it was by moaning. Ven’s smirk grew, “Terra is rendered paralyzed.” He ceased his teasing, pulling down the brunette’s pants and underwear then his own. Straddling his boyfriend's lap he rubbed his plump ass against Terra’s fully erect member. 

 

“Terra used harden,” Terra chimed in to Ven’s amusement. Ven rose his hips, holding Terra’s cock at angle with his wanton entrance. Slowly he lowered himself onto the hard dick. He threw his head back moaning, “T-Terra’s cock is super effective!” Terra held the blonde by the waist, waiting for him to be completely engulfed on his cock before thrusting into him. The blonde moaned, tightening his ass around the member with every thrust. 

 

“Aah! V-Ven! Ventus is completely engrossed by Terra’s c-cock! He- h-he can't focus!” 

 

Terra was close, digging his nails in his hips he picked up the pace. “Terra used pound,” he groaned. Ven screamed out in pleasure as Terra abused his prostate over and over again until finally they both came.

 

Ven panted, falling onto his lover's chest, panting he said, “Ventus gained sixty-nine exp...Ventus leveled up…” Terra, just as worn, held the blonde between his arms, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. 


End file.
